A Dance Amongst Raindrops
by Zarius
Summary: Danger Mouse attempts to bring order to a lightning fast lama while Squawkencluck and Penfold check in on a poorly-sighted patient at St. Beaks hospital, where Penfold puts forward a bold vision of his own


**DANGER MOUSE:**

 **A DANCE AMONGST RAINDROPS**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Danger Mouse (2015) and all trademarked characters are property of Fremantle Media and CBBC**

* * *

London, and at St. Beak's Hospital, the world's most petrified assistant to the world's greatest secret agent, is accompanying the city's most revered beaked boffin to a ward situated within the facility.

"Thanks for coming Penfold, I needed a pal" Squawkencluck uttered as they passed through into reception.

"Think nothing of it Professor, I just wish DM had put his foot forward with this" Penfold replied

"Now, now, you can't expect him to make every meet-and-greet when he's busy tackling a fifteen foot tall lighting fast lama" Squawkencluck said, pointing to the ensuing battle that was still ongoing outside one of the hospital windows. "If he can get my special lighting lasso around him, the calm and nullifying energies emitting from the lasso it should slow down his metabolism and bring his rampage to a halt"

Penfold started out at the visual of Danger Mouse taking the Mark III and doing his best to encircle a rampant powerful yellow streak of lighting that left vapor trails in the air that resembled the bodily imprint of a lama. Sometimes DM would lasso those vapor trails rather than the actual thing.

A few meters away from the sight, several buildings had already been hit and left singed by the hoofs of the quick tempered and even quicker paced creature. Charged and seemingly in charge, it's prowess and power was something DM would have trouble matching even with his quick reflexes.

Penfold followed Squawkencluck up to the elevator and through to level 3, where he then accompanied her to ward Blue 32.

Sqawkencluck tapped on the door, alerting a kindly elderly antelope patient just three beds away from her stationed in the ward.

"It's my special knock, she can tell it's me without speaking" Squawkencluck revealed.

"Why can't you just say who you are out loud?" asked Penfold

"It's a little homage to a show we like to watch together sometimes...she calls me the one who knocks"

"Squawk, darling, how nice to see you" the lady spoke.

Squawkencluck shed a few tears

"Aw, what's the matter Professor? She seems to think you're a sight for sore eyes"

"She's blind ya dingy" Squawkencluck snapped.

"Oh crumbs, I'm sorry Professor"

"No, no, it's alright Pen hen, you did'nt know, I can't get my feathers ruffled by that...bad enough this was all my fault"

"How so?" Penfold asked

"She knew my Uncle, the original Squawkencluck that worked with you and DM a few years back, I was still a naive young little chick and I wa so transfixed by technology that I kept touching everything my uncle created...including ultra sensitive sunset blinders. Janice over there loved sleeping with blinders on, so I thought I'd swap her old ones with my uncle's invention, I thought they'd help her enjoy a good night's rest..."

"...But instead, the blinders actually blinded her" Penfold replied, finishing the sentence for her.

Squawkencluck nodded, and shed another tear. Penfold clasped her hand.

"Don't blame yourself Professor, you were just trying to impress at a young age, we all do that"

"Come over here Squawk, it's been so long since I last saw you" Janice uttered, beckoning her over.

"Does she KNOW she's blind, or is she in some sort of denial?" Penfold replied.

"She can still see things vaguely and up close, you know that superhero movie where the blind man can only see his love interest fully when the rain starts? It's a bit like that, that's all we are to her visual eye...raindrops"

She approached Janice nervously, a part of her wanted to finally confess to Janice that it was all her fault all those years ago, and that it wasn't an act of nature as Janice had to believe.

"Did you enjoy the music samples I gave you last month?" asked Squawkencluck, attempting to dry her eyes.

"That I did chick, though my one wish would be if I could dance to those numbers" Janice lamented.

Penfold pondered something. Slowly but steadily, a light bulb formed in his head.

"Be back in a giffy" Penfold replied, and darted out of the ward. He pulled out a small eraser from his right pocket and rubbed his thumb print on it. A holographic projection of DM emitted from the piece of rubber.

"Penfold, what is it? Aren't you supposed to be minding the St. Beaks meet-and-greet?" said Dangermouse.

"I am, which is why I need the tiniest of favours from you for when you eventually lasso that lama... I just thought of a way you could help at least _one_ patient down here" Penfold replied.

Back in Ward Blue 32, Squawkencluck was talking to Janice.

"Your Uncle always said the craziest things about his inventions...I told him always that he ought to spend more time creating and enabling life than coming up with anything that encouraged war"

"Yeah war, what is it good for, as the old song says, all it does it cause mischief to manifest" Squawkencluck replied, lightly feeling the back of her own neck as a tingling, frightful and guilty sensation coursed through her body and crept into her soul.

"Janice...I really need to tell you something" Squawkencluck replied.

"Can't it wait 'till the rain comes on?" Janice replied, "You always have such good news, and it always brightens your complexion to the point it brightens my soul"

"It's pretty sunny at the moment Janice"

Suddenly, a massive lighting bolt broke through the roof of the building, a terrifying rumble could be heard coming from the heavens, and rain came pouring down into the ward. Squawkencluck looked upwards to find Danger Mouse in the mark three circling a cloud, a tight yellow rope attached to the back of the car, attached to that was the lama.

Penfold rushed back in. Squawkencluck, furious, marched straight at him, picked him up by the shirt and shook him violently

"Before you pass out from enduring my righteous fury, kindly explain to me just what is that Dangerous Dingbat and you are up to?" she angrily uttered.

"W-w-well" Penfold said, as Squawkencluck continued to shake him, "I told DM, when he finally managed to get his hands on that critter, to hoist him into the clouds, I figured him landing as many bolts as he did would kick-start some kind of brief storm and generate enough sufficient rain to...well...look"

Squawkencluck turned around to see the breathtaking sight of Janice twirling around like an energized ballerina.

Suddenly, Penfold found himself being steadily swayed back and forth in a celebratory and loving twirl from Squawkencluck as she gave him twenty or so pecks on the cheek and nose, joyous and grateful for the gift he'd just given her.

"Wow...where are we going with this?" asked Penfold.

"I'm thinking back to that movie...how about a dance you little Daredevil?"

And as the doctors and nurses poured in to tend to the situation, Penfold, Janice, and Squawkencluck twirled, turned, and merrily waltzed their way through the storm until the clouds cleared and the sun burst through, but even by them nothing could dampen or diminish the dance spent amongst the raindrops.


End file.
